A digital to analog converter (i.e. --DAC) converts digital signals to analog signals. An analog output signal is comprised of two signals--the first signal is proportional to the digital input signal, and the second signal is an erroneous Direct Current (DC) offset (i.e.--offset). The offset varies when the temperature of the digital to analog converter varies, thus there is a need to compensate the offset constantly.
There is a need to compensate the DC offset in an efficient and fast manner.